Fall of Apollo
by Gryffindor's Demigod
Summary: When three new campers come to Camp Half Blood a new prophecy is made. Seven new demigods must go on a quest to save Apollo. When the sun goes dark their quest becomes much harder. What happens when seven very different demigods are forced to work together to save Apollo? Read to find out. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Bella: I Wake Up to a Dream

******Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus, you would know if I did because there would be some small changes ;)**

******Need To Know Before You Read: (Just to clarify, most of you could find this out by reading but I don't want confusion, thanks)**

******~This story takes place after the Heroes of Olympus series, I wrote this assuming that everyone lived. (hopefully they do)**

******~The Jason in this story is NOT Jason Grace, I actually started this before Heroes of Olympus was out and have remade it and touched it up (A lot)**

******~Bella is not in any way associated with the character Isabella Swan from Twilight, I didn't even know about Twilight when I started it originally.**

******~Thoughts and flashbacks are in ****___italics_****__****.**

******Hope you enjoy!**

**Bella: I Wake Up to a Dream**

**1**

I brushed my curly brown hair out of her face in utter confusion. My head was reeling and I felt like I was going to throw up. I blinked my eyes open and saw a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes standing above me.

"Hey, you are finally awake." He said smiling.

"Who are you?" I asked feeling my eyelids droop. My voice sounded loopy in my own throat.

"I'm Jason Breeze." He said slowly. ___Why was he talking so slow anyway? Did he think I was dumb. Well, I probably did sound dumb, but that's beside the point, I was obviously injured. He had no right to talk to me that way. _But of course my thoughts weren't really connected to my mouth at the moment.

"You're cute." I said giggling and pointing to Jason, who laughed. ___Stupid Bella. Use your brain! This is a stranger you are talking to. Why would I even say that! He's laughing at me now... Look what I've done._

"I'm going to find Rose, wait here for a second." Jason said and walked away. ___Who was Rose? How inconsiderate, couldn't he tell me who this Rose was before bringing her to see me?_

Jason walked back towards my side with a short girl with straight red hair. She smiled. I was still utterly confused.

"Hello, I'm Rose Martian, are you feeling any better?" The red head asked.

"I dunno. You're short." I laughed and then my mind finally got grip on my vocal cords. "Sorry, but where am I?" I shook my head to clear it. That didn't work as well as I hoped it would, it only gave me a head rush.

"Jason, you've been here a year, why don't you explain it?" Rose asked turning to Jason. They turned their backs on me.

"What? Isn't Chiron supposed to explain this?" Jason asked tensely.

"Chiron's busy, he said we should explain it." Rose fired back, her gray eyes burning fiercely. _What the heck were they talking about?_

"Explain what? I'm already really confused, I don't need you two adding to it." I said putting my hands on my head. Jason and Rose turned and stared at me coldly. They turned back away.

"Just explain it before she freaks out." Rose said stiffly.

"Fine." Jason said and turned towards me. "You are a daughter of a Greek god or goddess."

"Excuse me? Is this a joke?" I asked rudely, "You don't even know my name and you're trying to tell me I'm some kind of freak?"

"Jason! You are going about it the wrong way!" Rose whisper-yelled to Jason. "What is your name?" Rose asked softly and slowly.

"I'm not stupid, please stop talking to me like I am. And I am Bella, for your information." I said sharply. I tried to stand up to leave, maybe surprise them with a dramatic exit. It didn't work. I stood up and immediately doubled up in pain. I sat back down quickly.

"Drink this." Jason handed me a glass filled with a honey colored liquid. I tried to refuse it, but it ended up with Jason forcing it down my throat. It was warm and tasted like my adopted older sister's cinnamon hot chocolate.

"No offense, I don't think I've met anyone more stubborn!" Rose laughed.

"None taken, that's a compliment " I smiled and then Rose laughed harder. Suddenly a huge weight in my chest seemed to vanish. I quickly stood up. No pain. "What was that stuff?" I demanded.

"Nectar, the drink of the gods." Jason said.

"Wait, you weren't joking about the whole gods and goddesses thing?" I asked, clenching my mouth closed so that my jaw wouldn't drop.

"So are you interested in what we have to say now?" Rose asked smiling.

"I'll listen, but let me check this over again, if my mom or dad was a goddess or a god then what am I? Some minor goddess? Because that would be crazy and a little cool."

"You're a demigod or a half blood." Jason said. At the sound of his words I remembered something. My mind was suddenly forming an image.

___"Bella! Bells, get away from the edge of the helicopter, you don't want to fall." A voice called. I whipped around expecting to see my foster mother standing there. The one that took me away from my adopted sisters. But she wasn't there. Or more or less, it wasn't her. She looked near the same but with notable differences. There was really no simple way to put it. She was a bird lady._

___"You're half bird?" I asked confused._

___"Idiot girl! You've been reading too much fantasy! I am a siren." She hissed._

___"Wait, you said I've been reading too much fantasy, this is ridiculous, are you pretending to be a siren?" I asked, about to laugh._

___"Bella Alice Rivera!" She hissed her eyes glowing._

___"You know there's no reason to pull my full name out like that, why are you acting like this?" I asked backing up._

___"This will all pass once we are past that cursed camp." My siren foster mother said._

___"What camp? What's going on?" I asked, my hair whipping in the wind caused by the helicopter._

___"The Camp Half Blood... I will just have to dispose of you now or the night will never forgive me." She muttered, she lifted her head and barred her teeth._

___"Dispose, what-" My words broke off into a scream as the siren leaped at me. My foot slipped and suddenly I was tumbling through the air, my arms and legs flailing. There was a loud thud and the world went dark._

My mind cleared and I looked up at Rose and Jason who were looking at me in concern.

"As I was saying, I am a daughter of Apollo, that gives me intense healing skills and archery skills. Jason, he's a son of Poseidon. He can control water and breathe under water." Rose said smiling a little too brightly.

"It's getting close to dinner, Rose, how about you show her around, all she's seen of camp is the infirmary, then you can bring her to lunch." Jason said to Rose, who nodded, and then lead me out of the infirmary.

After a brief tour of the camp Rose showed me the pavilion, where campers ate their meals. It surprised me to see there was no cover over the tables, but I decided not to comment.

"I have to sit with my siblings at the Apollo table, but you can sit over here." Rose showed me a table, a little sad and lonely table in the corner of the pavilion. A lone girl with blonde straight hair was sitting at it. I sat down next to her.

"Hello, I'm Bella, I'm new here, I'm guessing you are too?" I asked her. She looked up at me and her cold aqua blue eyes glared at me. She continued to glare at me but then she laughed.

"I'm Aquarius Mariner, but please, call me Aqua. And yes, I am new here, I just arrived here today with my sister, Nova." She said, her voice was warm and pleasant, maybe I was making a friend.

"That's nice, where is your sister? If she was claimed wouldn't you be claimed too?" I asked curiously.

"I guess my dad had a thing for goddesses. Nova and I were born three years apart, with different moms. Nova was claimed by Aphrodite an hour ago. That's her, right over there, with the pink ribbons." Aqua said pointing to a far off table with a bunch of well dressed demigods. I then spotted one girl with bright pink ribbons in her hair. She was chatting happily to another Aphrodite girl.

"Do you know where the food is?" I asked changing the subject.

"Just grab a plate and tell it what you want." Aqua smiled. ___Okay, Aqua must be more crazy than she let on. Talk to a plate?_I decided to try it anyway, why not please her? I grab a plate and set it in front of myself.

"Grilled cheese." I said uncertainly and before my eyes a grilled cheese sandwich appeared. I ate it quickly. Aqua looked like she was on the brink of laughter.

"It's time for capture the flag! Meet in the forest immediately." Someone called out. All the campers stood up and collectively walked towards the forest. Aqua and I exchanged glances and then followed.

When we arrived in the forest we were immediately directed to the blue team which consisted of the Poseidon, Apollo, Athena, and Demeter cabins. A few more minor gods and goddesses' cabins were included too. A boy with black hair and a girl with blonde stepped in front of the group of demigods.

"That's Percy and Annabeth, they were part of the Prophecy of Seven, they saved the world from Gaea. But don't worry, it's been a year and the camp has been running smoothly since then." A girl with short black hair said. She smiled, maybe she realized we were new. "I'm Desnia, daughter of Poseidon."

"I'm Bella, daughter of, well, who really knows." I said shrugging.

"Hi, I'm Aqua." Aqua said smiling.

"Okay, Annabeth's got a plan." Percy said grinning.

" We will divide into three groups for three purposes, one to patrol around our territory, another for searching for the flag, and the last one for defending the flag. Break into teams, group one there, two there, and three over there." Annabeth said pointing to three spaces in a straight line. Demigods were all hurrying to different groups. Aqua and I were swept into the searching group. "Now the main plan is for the searching group to go east, that's where Ares' always sets up, I know Clarisse very well by now. Then our fastest runner will bring it to the base."

"I don't think that's a good plan." I piped up. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes.___What does no one ever object to a plan around here?_

"You don't? Well, if you have a better plan then do tell... What was your name again?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm Bella, and that's not very logical to assume that they will have it where you think it is. This Clarisse, is it? It's more likely they would have it west. And we shouldn't just have a camper run and get the flag. That's too risky, we should send someone as a decoy. Have one person who's really quick take the flag and run, meanwhile we can have a slower camper run in the opposite direction of the base with a long stick as a decoy, because the stick would look like the flag from behind." I explained and then grabbed a long stick off the ground.

"That's brilliant, you must turn out to be a daughter of Athena." Annabeth said and the Athena campers nodded in agreement. A camper ran with the stick, they went west.

I was running as fast as I could through the dense forest. It was just as I expected. When we arrived west we were ambushed. I caught quick glances of the battle, Aqua battling a red camper who practically had her nailed to the ground, Annabeth jumping over someone's sword, Desnia dodging swings of a sword. No matter what I saw I didn't turn back. I darted under swords and swerved through the maze of people then grabbed the stick off the ground, exactly where the camper from our team had said it would be. I tucked it under my arm and ran north, opposite our camp. I pretended to trip and yelled. Suddenly I felt like the whole camp was chasing me, but then a horn was blown and I knew that one of the blue team members had won us the match. I looked up, hoping that maybe Athena was about to claim me because of my flawless plan, but no sign appeared.

******I hope you liked it! Please leave feedback via reviews, constructive criticism only please!**

******Thank you!**

******~Gryffindor's Demigod**


	2. Aqua: The Climb Wall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus, if I did this wouldn't be a fanfiction.**

**Reminders: Jason Breeze is the Jason in this story Jason Grace is not a main character. And **_**thoughts**_ **and **_**flashbacks**_ **are in **_**italics.**_

**Reading over my last chapter I realized there were a lot of mistakes and so I tried harder to check for mistakes this time. Hope you enjoy. And I'm super sorry it took forever to update. I will try to update every week or so. **

**Aqua: The Climb Wall**

**2**

I rolled over in my new bed in the unclaimed cabin. The springs creaked as I readjusted to my new position.

"Psst! Aqua, are you awake?" Bella whispered. I squinted my eyes. I couldn't see her so she couldn't see me, _right?_ Because I was still extremely tired, I decided to pretend to be asleep.

"Aqua, wake up. I think we should get ready. It's nine o'clock." Bella explained. I couldn't ignore that, so I groaned and got out of bed and I flipped the light switch on. We both let out little yelps and blocked our eyes. Bella let out a small sigh.

"What do we wear for training?" I asked her, as if she would know anymore than me.

"I dunno... Oh, look at these," Bella said, rummaging through drawers in a large dresser. She pulled out numerous orange shirts. Camp Half-Blood shirts. I ran my hand across them.

"They're soft," I murmured.

"Eh, orange isn't really my color. I wonder if they have any other colors," Bella said, but put on one of the shirts on anyway.

"Where do we go for training?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I know just as much as you do." Bella said, tossing a CHB shirt at me. "Put it on and then we can go ask around about what we need to do."

_Wow, she sure was taking this better than me. I still feel like I'm going to wake up back at home._ But I threw on the shirt and followed Bella out of the cabin anyway.

"Look, that's Percy," she said, pointing to a figure near the dining pavilion, "Percy! Hey, Percy!" She yelled. Percy ran towards us.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, it's just...what are we exactly supposed to be doing?" Bella asked.

"Well, today you start training. How about we start you on the climbing wall? But first you should eat some breakfast."

"Bella, I'm not sure I can do this…" I persisted, looking up the extremely tall climbing wall.

"Look, I'm terrified too, but how else do you expect to learn to climb?" Bella asked.

"Lava will come pouring down on us if we are too slow! What kind of camp is this?" I exclaimed.

"Let's race to the top." Bella said tensely. I nodded. "Three, two, one, go!" We jumped onto the wall. As soon as I looked up, Bella was ten feet above me.

"Come on Aqua, you can do it."

Bella scurried up to the top quickly and I climbed up after her. Then the wall started shaking. My grip on the wall loosened and I fell. I grasped a lower rock and clung on for dear life.

"Aqua! Are you okay? Ah!" Bella's voice exclaimed from above me. Suddenly I was soaring off the wall. Someone had grabbed me. When we landed I whipped around. A tall muscular dirty blonde boy was standing in front of me. His name was Jake, he was a son of Zeus. I met him the night before at camp fire.

"I've seen better climbers," he said, smirking.

"Hey! Airhead! Get me down from here!" Bella yelled from the top of the wall. I looked up and saw her practically hugging the wall.

"Do I really have to help her?" He asked me.

"I heard that!" She yelled.

"Get Bella down here. Now," I said, hoping my tone was menacing enough to get him to do it. He leapt up to the top of the wall, which at first terrified me, but then I remembered he was a son of Zeus and could fly. He flew Bella down to the ground.

"You idiot! I saw you messing with the controls! Is this some weird take on flirting I haven't seen yet, or is your brain really just so full of air that you can't string two thoughts together and realize that was dangerous?!" Bella exclaimed.

Jake's eyes widened and he stepped back from us.

"Let's go Aqua," she said and we left the climbing wall.

"Can we talk?" I asked her. She nodded and we walked towards the forest.

"I heard they keep monsters in the woods for capture the flag," Bella said and I shrugged. She handed me a dagger and swung a bow over her shoulder.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" Bella asked.

"I don't feel like I belong here," I confessed.

"I understand how you feel. But we should be claimed soon," she said.

"But you seem so sure of yourself. I feel so shaky and unstable and then you come and are already on first name turns with legends like Percy and Annabeth," I told her.

"I seem stable?" She laughed. "Oh, I'm glad I seem stable because I sure don't feel stable. I hope you know that I see you as stable, and myself as unstable. Stop being so doubtful, we will get claimed. We might even be sisters!" She said, laughing.

I laughed too-until a high-pitched scream rang throughout the forest. Bella and I exchanged wild looks before pulling out our weapons and running towards the direction of the scream. Soon we were at the entrance of the camp and through it, I could see a girl running for her life from a towering figure with one eye. A cyclops.

"Help!" the girl screamed. I threw my dagger at the cyclops and it hit him square through the chest. He stumbled around until Bella shot him and he disintegrated. The girl turned towards us. She had deep blue eyes and messy, curly golden hair. "Who-who are you?" she asked and then fainted.

"Let's get her to the infirmary, she obviously needs help," I said, and Bella nodded. I grabbed her from under her arms, and she grabbed her legs and we lifted her up. We carried her into the camp until another camper was in sight.

"Hunter! Hey, we need help over here!" Bella yelled to a brunette boy. He ran over to us. Then I recognized him. He was Hunter, a son of Ares. He lifted her up and carried her to the infirmary.

He laid her down on one of the cots and pulled her backpack off. Bella closed her eyes and touched two fingers to her temple. Bella opened her eyes and dramatically announced, "Her name is Twilight."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Are you a mind reader?" Hunter questioned, his eyes wide. Bella gasped and then pointed to the girl's bracelet, which read Twilight.

"Bella, that could mean anything," I said and the girl woke up.

"Welcome back to reality, Twilight Fray." Bella said smiling.

"How did you know my name?" The girl, Twilight, asked.

"I'm a psychic," Bella said, when I gave her a skeptical look she continued, "Actually your name is on your bracelet and your last name was on your back pack."

"Anyway, I'm Aqua, and that's Bella," I said pointing to Bella.

"And I'm Hunter," Hunter added. Jason and Jake walked in. The girl looked around confused and then passed out again.

"Must be the overwhelming presence of good looking people." Jake smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's give her time to rest." I said.

**Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it. Please leave feedback via reviews, constructive criticism only please.**

**Thanks again!**

**~Gryffindor's Demigod**


End file.
